Far Away
by storyspinners
Summary: "Canada was still completely positive that he hated these meetings...but that soft, warm glow swelling in his stomach was absolutely worth it."


**Disclaimer: Don't own it! Not even a little!

* * *

**

Far Away

Canada always hated these meetings. Yet he was required to come to all of them, even though all they proved useful for, was giving him a migraine.

Ten minutes into the conference and England was yelling. This was nothing new, as prior to the shouting America had pitched yet another idiotic idea about his plan to 'save the world.'

Canada sighed, propping his head in his hands to watch the madness unfold. It was like clockwork; nations screaming insults, the occasional fist thrown, and Canada remained unnoticed. Part of him wanted to believe that he was ok with being invisible, but what was the point in lying to the only person who would know the difference.

Canada was abruptly taken from his thoughts as a stray pencil hit him right between the eyes, knocking his glasses askew.

"_Je suis désolé, mon ami_," France spoke quietly, taking ownership of the flying object.

When Canada didn't respond, France gave him a heart-stopping smile before returning to the other crazed nations. Italy was enthusiastically telling a story about pasta, to anyone who would listen, but it seemed as though they were all intent on causing some form of bodily harm to one another.

Russia had once again asked if Canada would 'become one with him,'-it appeared like that was the only reason Russia had for speaking to any of them- before going to stand by a very petrified looking Lithuania. And Canada was sure he saw Hungary sneak off somewhere, frying pan in hand. Austria stared after her, a look somewhere between suspicion and concern on his face.

"What? _No one_ out awesomes Prussia," said Prussian bellowed, and Canada turned in time to see a smug, American, face before he was thrown to the ground. Japan covered his mouth in an attempt to conceal his quite laughter. Canada sighed, _not you too._

The room was in utter chaos with threats and curses echoing off the walls, the most recognizable being a mumbled wail about a certain lost Armada. It was Germany's enraged voice that finally caught everyone's attention.

"Enough!" he shouted, glaring at each nation in turn. England let go of America's shirt, but whacked the back of his head again, now they were even.

"Ow, hey!" America retorted preparing to hit England back. Germany stepped in front of the irritated American to stop any further antics.

"We're taking an early lunch," he said, the tone of his voice left no room to argue. "Go kill each other outside, but be back in an hour," he continued, before walking toward the door.

The various nations filed out of the room, leaving a very tired looking blonde and his bear alone. Canada massaged his temples for a moment, _at least it was quiet now, _he thought, _and having the meeting in Germany meant they would at least get _something _done. _

Canada's mood was slowly improving when the conference room door flung open making a loud thud on the wall behind it. _Crud _Canada sighed inwardly glancing at the face of the intruder.

"Canada_, mon ami, __qu'est ce-que tu fabriques par là__,"_A heavily accented voice filled the room.

Canada jumped slightly at the sudden outburst, "Oh… I uh… _pas faim_?" Canada replied hesitantly. He knew the words; he just always seemed to forget whenever France asked him a question directly.

France cringed at the unpracticed French words but understood the meaning nonetheless. "So you decided to sit here, all alone?" France teased casually walking over to the table where Canada was seated.

Canada shrugged he knew it was a pathetic excuse, "Besides, America's angered quite a few people today and I'd prefer not to get hit, thank you."

France chuckled lightly, taking a seat himself, "You know, _Mathieu, _I believe _Angleterre _has calmed down a bit by now, you should be safe," he replied with a small grin.

Canada stared blankly at France's joke. _What was wrong with him today? France was being nice, _France, _had not said or done anything remotely inappropriate and all Canada could do was sit there. _

"Something's bothering you," France continued. It wasn't a question but a statement.

Canada glanced around the room, unnerved, before the older nation caught his gaze. France's bright blue eyes were laced with concern, almost willing him to speak.

"I'm tired of being invisible," Canada finally said after moments of slightly uncomfortable silence.

"But, _mon cher, _you are not invisible," France countered.

"Who?" The tiny bear in Canada's arms asked, as though contradicting France's last statement. Both nations eyed the bear wearily.

"I'M CANADA…" Canada pressed his forehead to the table with a quiet sigh, and France chuckled lightly at the younger country.

"Everyone always forgets about me," he mumbled, face still planted in the table.

"I'm sure they don't mean to," France replied placing a gentle hand on Canada's shoulder. He sounded perturbed by the younger nation's distress.

Canada looked up at him with a penetrating stare.

"Even you forgot about me," Canada stated bluntly, refusing to drop his gaze for once.

He saw what looked like pain flash in France's eyes before he spoke, "Of course not, _Mathieu_, why would you think that?" France's attitude shifted back to his carefree self, in an attempt to calm the situation.

Canada gave him a meaningful look, and France cringed at the memory. England had won, and there was nothing he could do about it. But France never forgot. How could he, Canada had always been so dear to him, in much the same way America had been to England.

"It was never my intention to hurt you, _mon amour_," France's statement was serious, careful, and completely true. He remembered the day he had to tell a, still young Canada that he wouldn't be coming to see him anymore. The hurt and misunderstanding on Canada's face was so apparent he almost broke down at the sight of it.

But France left in the end, he had to.

Canada leveled another blank stare at him, _hadn't meant to hurt you_...Canada thought dryly. But that was just it, it did hurt him. Hurt him to know now that he was signed away as part of some peace agreement. That he was nothing more then just his country, his land, leverage in some kind of sick game.

Canada, however, said none of this, as he turned a weak smile toward the older nation.

France abruptly pulled Canada into a slightly awkward hug, as neither of them left their seats. Canada could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and cautiously returned the embrace.

"_Je t'aimerai toujours_," France whispered giving Canada a tight squeeze before backing away.

Canada's smile was sincere this time, but before he could speak his stomach grumbled loudly, effectively ruining the moment.

France raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk, "_pas faim_, are we?"

Canada averted his eyes, inwardly cursing his stomach as it sounded again.

"Come, _mon ami_," France said taking Canada's hand and lifting him out of the seat, "let's eat."

Canada was still completely positive that he hated these meetings. He had sustained a massive headache, and his face hurt from the frown that seemed ingrained into his skin. Technically this day had been an overall waste of time, but that soft, warm glow swelling in his stomach was absolutely worth it.

* * *

**Translations:**

_Je suis désolé, mon ami- _I'm sorry my friend

_Canada, mon ami, __qu'est ce-que tu fabriques par là__ - _Canada, what are you still doing in here

_pas faim- _not hungry

_mon cher- _my dear

_Mon amour_- my love

_Je t'aimerai toujours_- I will always love you

_Angleterre- _England

**Notes:**

Preferring to keep Guadeloupe, France gave up Canada, along with all of its claims to the territory east of the Mississippi River to Britain in the Treaty of Paris in 1763.

The British shocked nearly everyone by choosing to take the barren wasteland of Canada from France, rather than the prosperous West Indian sugar islands of Guadeloupe and Martinique.

~~Wikipedia

* * *

AN: This story was actually inspired by the song _Far Away, _by Nickelback (hence the title). The song just seemed to fit with Canada, Nickelback is a Canadian band too, so props to Canada!


End file.
